


PDA

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, PDA, bit of fluff i guess, other tags as well, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt; Adam and Victoria invite Robron on holiday but get annoyed with all their PDA</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

It hadn't been bad at the train station, they'd sat together on the train and Robert had his hand on Aaron's thigh but it was nothing that was overly obvious. About halfway through the journey they'd started whispering to each other and laughing but it was no different to any other couple on the train and Adam and Victoria barely noticed. It wasn't until they got to the lodge that it became more obvious. First was Adam walking into the kitchen and finding Robert pressed against the counter as Aaron kissed him,  
"Come on guys."  
The two men pulled apart and apologised as they continued getting dinner ready; stopping every now and then as they chatted, hands finding each other and kisses pressed to shoulders and heads as they cooked.   
"Are you two always joined at the hip?"  
Robert grinned and put an arm around Aaron's neck,  
"Not my fault he's irresistible."  
Adam groaned as Aaron pushed Robert away,  
"Get off. Get the plates."  
Robert laughed and smacked his arse as he walked past,  
"Oi! Hands off."  
Victoria frowned at them,  
"You two are...stop."  
Aaron smiled apologetically and carried on cooking.

"They'll hear us."  
Robert clicked his tongue,  
"They won't hear us the walls are thick. Besides if you're that worried I can always gag you."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah cos it's me that's the loud one."  
Robert grinned at him,  
"Well when I tell you to stop doing that thing with your tongue then you should stop doing it."  
Aaron laughed and kissed him,  
"Fine...but be quiet."  
Robert mimed a zip across his lips and kissed him again; moving his hand down to slide inside Aaron's boxers.  
"Ah...your hands are cold!"  
"Shhhh!"  
Robert grinned and kissed him again,  
"You're so sexy you know that?"  
"OH MY GOD ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS? IT IS FOUR IN THE MORNING."  
The two men froze at the voice before Robert started laughing and pushed his head against Aaron's,  
"That's your fault."  
Aaron pushed him off and sighed,  
"SORRY!"  
"MATE, SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP."  
Robert buried his face in the pillow as he laughed; setting Aaron off until they were both cackling in the darkness. 

"You want coffee?"  
Robert tipped his head back and looked at Aaron,  
"Is it...hot?"  
He winked at Aaron who pushed his head back up,  
"Stop it."  
He poured the coffee and leant down to kiss him gently,  
"Morning."  
Aaron stood straight as Adam walked in. Robert slid his hand up Aaron's thigh and squeezed his ass; making him jump. Aaron smacked his hand away and Adam groaned,  
"Do you two ever stop?"  
Robert sipped his coffee,  
"We wouldn't need to if we were allowed to finish this morning."  
Aaron stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. Adam glared at them,  
"It was four in the morning. Four. In the morning."  
Robert mimicked him and Adam gripped his cup,  
"Steady with that grip there mate...judging by the lack of noise from your room; you're gonna need it for something else."  
He winked at Adam and took another sip of coffee. Aaron sighed and sat down,  
"Can we not?"  
Robert looked at Aaron,  
"He started it."  
Adam scoffed,  
"You started it more like."  
Aaron groaned,  
"Oh my god if I wanted to be with children I woulda stayed home and babysat."  
Robert sat back and folded his arms,  
"Fine."  
Adam sighed,  
"Fine."  
"Thank you!"  
Aaron got up and walked toward the bedroom; leaving the two men in the kitchen.

Adam was staring at Robert as he stood at the counter,  
"Why are you staring at him?"  
Adam looked over at Victoria,  
"He's annoying me."  
Victoria frowned,  
"Why? He's not said two words to you."  
Adam sat back,  
"Doesn't it irritate you? Every moment with those two is like being in the audience of some...weird fetish show."  
Victoria sighed,  
"Yes. Okay? But he's happy and he's my brother and I want him happy so just stop. I'm sure him and Aaron aren't usually that bad."  
Aaron walked from the bathroom and went over to Robert; they spoke to each other for a moment and Aaron slid his hand over Roberts back as he leant in and kissed his shoulder,  
"I mean they're cute...yeah they're a little...over zealous with the PDA but..."  
Adam looked at her,  
"Vic...it's sweet that you're trying to defend them but they are not cute. They are animals. I'm scared to walk into any room in case they're naked."  
Victoria laughed,  
"Oh shut up."  
Adam put his arm around her and kissed her head.

Robert moved his head as Aaron kissed his neck. Adam and Victoria had left to pick up dinner and the two men had been watching TV until  
Aaron had climbed on to Roberts lap and started kissing him. Clothes were quickly stripped and Aaron had one hand inside Roberts boxers as the man beneath him moaned and laughed as Aaron kissed his way up to Roberts earlobe,  
"I wanna fuck you so so bad."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Do it."  
Aaron chuckled in his ear,  
"I wan-"  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"  
The two men sprung apart as Victoria stood in the doorway with her hand over her eyes,  
"Guys COME ON."  
Aaron clambered from the sofa and muttered apologies as he ran from the room leaving Robert on the sofa picking up their clothes,  
"Sorry Vic."  
Victoria sighed heavily and whined,  
"Robert come on. You're unbelievable. Why can't you two just stop for one minute."  
Robert touched her arm,  
"Vic open your eyes. I'm dressed."  
Victoria dropped her hand and folded her arms,  
"I invited you two on holiday because I thought you had some self restraint."  
Robert frowned,  
"We're grown ups Vic, it's not illegal."  
She pushed him,  
"Adam and I are married and we're not that bad!"  
Robert smirked,  
"Yeah but have you seen Adam? Doesn't make celibacy difficult does-ow!"  
Victoria punched him in the arm.  
"I DID NOT WANT TO COME HOME AND SEE MY BROTHER AND MY BEST FRIEND HAVING SEX ON THE SOFA."  
Robert rubbed his arm,  
"That's gonna bruise. You're vicious."  
She hit him again,  
"STOP BEING SUCH A DICK."  
Robert grabbed her hands,  
"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. We'll...tone it down. Okay?"  
Victoria huffed,  
"I'm happy you're happy but for god sake...limits?"  
Robert rubbed her arm,  
"Okay. I'm sorry. And I'm sure Aaron's sorry as well."  
Victoria sighed,  
"Adams in the kitchen with the food. Do your damn fly up."  
She turned and left the room and Robert went to the bedroom. He walked in and found Aaron sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"I am so embarrassed."  
Robert scoffed,  
"She'll get over it. Pretty sure most of her anger is out now she's beaten me."  
He looked down at his arm and rubbed it.  
"Bony handed little scrot."  
He looked up and caught Aaron's eye,  
"What?"  
Aaron stared at him and held his hand up with his thumb and forefinger nearly touching,  
"I am this close to hitting you myself."  
Robert laughed and sat down beside him,  
"It's fine."  
He kissed Aaron's shoulder,  
"We just need to not screw on the sofa is all."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"'Is all'? Are you not embarrassed at all that your baby sister just caught us?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"No. I have nothing to be ashamed of. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's just sex."  
Aaron fell back onto the bed and covered his face again.   
"I can't face her."  
Robert looked down at Aaron,  
"Is this really bothering you?"  
Aaron dropped his hands and looked at him,  
"Yes."  
Robert glanced over at the closed door,  
"Let's not face her then."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You what?"  
Robert shrugged and put a hand on Aaron's stomach,  
"Let's just...hide out in here. They'll get over it and tomorrow it'll be better."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Is this an excuse to just have sex?"  
Robert looked offended,  
"I can't believe you would think that...I mean...yeah. Yeah it is."  
Aaron laughed and groaned,  
"You really are incredible."  
Robert lay down and stroked his stomach gently; his fingers playing over the skin across his ribs. Aaron looked at him,  
"You really think they'll stop caring tomorrow?"  
Robert lifted his hand and pushed it through Aaron's hair,  
"Yeah I do."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Guess we have nothing to lose then eh?"  
Robert shook his head and leant down to kiss him.

The four sat around the table on their final morning; Robert sipped his coffee quietly as Aaron stared into his own. Adam was texting against the counter and Victoria was staring at Aaron and Robert,  
"I don't like it."  
They all looked at her,  
"Don't like what babe?"  
She pointed at the two men,  
"These two. Don't like it."  
Robert frowned and glanced at Aaron,  
"What?"  
Victoria sighed,  
"You're so...untouchy now."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Untouchy?"  
"Yeah."  
Aaron glanced at Robert then back at Victoria,  
"You wanted us to cool the PDA so we did."  
Victoria shifted,  
"Yeah but now you look like puppies that have been kicked. You look so sad."  
"Thanks."  
She sighed,  
"You get what I mean don't you Adam?"  
Adam looked at the two,  
"I mean...you have been a bit...subdued."  
Robert looked at his sister,  
"What are you saying? You were uncomfortable so we stopped. Now you don't like it?"  
Victoria sighed,  
"I just...yeah I don't wanna walk in on you two again but have you seen your face these last two days?"  
Robert glanced at Aaron again; it had been hard for them to keep their hands off each other, it was just habit that when they were near one another they would have a hand on an arm or the small of a back. They had instead had late nights and long showers to satisfy their needs. Robert sat back and shrugged,  
"I dunno what to say kid, you've changed us. I mean we don't feel the need to touch each other anymore."  
Aaron took a gulp of his coffee,  
"If I'm honest....your brother kind of disgusts me now."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Yeah."  
He held his hand out to Aaron,  
"We had a good run right?"  
Aaron looked at the hand,  
"Yeah...don't touch me."  
Victoria groaned,  
"Oh my god okay! Stop! Just be normal again."  
Robert smiled,  
"You sure? I mean we can create a kind of barrier between us if you want? Sit us on different sides of the tab-"  
"Stop. Stop it. God you're annoying."  
Robert laughed and stood up,  
"We're kidding Vic. It's fine."  
Victoria looked at him,  
"Just be you two again? Please? I can't hack the looks and the pining anymore."  
Aaron frowned,  
"We don't pine."  
Adam scoffed,  
"Mate...you do."  
Aaron looked up at Robert and grinned,  
"I don't pine."  
Robert put his hand on Aaron's head and Adam sighed,  
"We're gonna pack our stuff...just be normal again yeah?"  
The two got up and left Aaron and Robert in the kitchen. Aaron waited until they were alone and pulled Robert down to kiss him.

They regretted the conversation ten minutes into the journey home. The two men were kissing almost the entire way; finding one way or another to touch each other and whisper to one another. Adam stared at Victoria who was sighing heavily. Aaron smiled against Roberts lips and brushed their noses together,  
"Think they're gonna kill us?"  
Robert shrugged and cupped Aaron's face to kiss him again. Victoria stood up and pulled Adam with her,  
"We're finding different seats."  
She pointed at the two men,  
"You two are not allowed to go on holiday with us again."  
The two men burst into laughter and moved apart,  
"You're evil."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Shouldn't have asked us should they?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes and slid his hand into Roberts as they travelled home.


End file.
